Golden
by sexierthanthetardis
Summary: Destiel College AU. Whenever someone meets their soul mate, their eyes change from their natural color to gold. Castiel can't wait to find his soul mate, but Dean on the other hand... (Inspired by Turquoise is the New Black by Swlfangirl on ao3)
1. meeting

Castiel Novak had waited years to meet his soul mate. He had dreams about the day that his eyes would finally turn that bright gold that soul mates' eyes turn when they finally meet their perfect match. He never brought it up to his friends, but the fact that he was already a freshman in college and had yet to meet his other half made him miserable. Every time he left his dorm he would hope that maybe he would finally stumble upon the man he would bond with. He knew he would find his soul mate _eventually_; everyone did, but he was hoping for sooner rather than later.

This is why he was wandering around campus in the middle of the night. Well, this wasn't the _exact_ reason. Actually he was hoping to find a nice place to sit and draw for a few hours since he couldn't sleep, but the thought that he might meet his other half still dwelled in the back of his mind. After what had to be half an hour of walking around the large college campus, he decided to sit down on a bench across from a tree. The tree was next to a streetlamp that was sending interesting shadows onto the plant in the almost darkness of the night.

He pulled his sketchbook out of his bag and starting drawing, getting lost in the drawing.

Dean Winchester didn't really care about soul mates. He was a bit of a whore as his friend Charlie would say, and he was perfectly content with screwing around with whatever busty girls he could find whose eyes weren't golden yet. If he was being perfectly honest, he hoped he never finds his soul mate; the thought of staying with just one girl for the rest of his life seemed boring and rather unamusing to say the least. He knew he would find his soul mate _eventually_; everyone did, but he was hoping for later rather than sooner.

Of course, he wasn't thinking about that as he attempted to make his way back to his room. He had met some girl, he thinks her name was Abaddon, at a party earlier that night and did _not _want to wake up next to that crazy bitch in the morning. (He was actually kinda scared she was going to try to kill him mid-sex just for shits and giggles.) Now he was trying to navigate his way back across campus while being messed up on adrenaline, alcohol, and just a little bit of pot. Unfortunately, this was not the first time he had been in this state, so he knew he could manage it, but he was so out of it at this point he wouldn't be shocked if he wasn't even at the correct school anymore.

Luckily when he was about to fall over he saw someone sitting on a bench a couple feet in front of him. He stumbled his way over and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Could you help me get to Brown Hall?" He slurred.

The boy on the bench turned around and suddenly there was a small flash of light as their eyes turned golden.


	2. morning

Having one's soul bonded to another has been known to make people feel dizzy in the past, but usually it's only momentary and doesn't cause much of a problem. Dean, however, was far too drunk for all of this and passed out immediately leaving his new soul mate to stare at his limp body on the sidewalk behind where he was sitting. Castiel, on the other hand, was far too shocked to do or say anything. He just kept staring at his new soul mate that was passed out on the walkway until he realized that it was like three in the morning now and he should probably get the other man off the sidewalk and to his room.

He went to pick up the slightly taller man when he realized that he didn't know where he lived. He didn't even get his name out before passing out on the sidewalk. Castiel sighed and decided to take him up to his room for the night, hoping he wouldn't mind. He pulled him up to his feet and draped his arm across his shoulders before lugging him across campus to his dorm. The smell of alcohol mixed with marijuana was far from pleasant, but Cas tried to ignore it until he put the other man down on the couch in the living room.

"What's with the commotion," Castiel's roommate Benny asked as he entered the living room. He looked like he had just woken up.

"Sorry Benny. It's a long story," Castiel said, turning to his friend.

Benny saw his friend's new golden irises and went wide eyed. He looked over to the other man lying on the couch, and seemed to put two and two together.

"Well, looks like you finally found your soul mate there."

Cas smiled. "I guess I did. Sorry for waking you, he kinda passed out and I had to take him somewhere."

Benny rolled his eyes. "You should probably get some sleep. He's gonna be mighty confused when he wakes up hung over in some strangers apartment with gold eyes."

Castiel agreed and, after laying a blanket over his new soul mate, went to bed. He fell asleep almost immediately and didn't wake up until around noon when he heard a loud crash in the living room.

When Dean wakes up the first thing he notices is that he is very _very _hung over. The second thing he notices is that he is definitely not in his room. He tries to remember what happened last night. The image of a crazy red head with a psychopathic grin comes into his head and he jumps up, trying to leave before the psychotic bitch can find him asleep in her apartment. Unfortunately, he only managed to make it about two steps tripping over a coffee table and crashing into the floor.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Some guy with a southern accent said. He handed him a cup of coffee before sitting down on the small love seat facing the couch.

"Where am I?" Dean managed to get out through his splitting headache.

"I think Castiel should be explaining that when he gets in here."

Dean was going to ask who Castiel was when a boy with dark brown hair and blue pajamas walked into the living room.

"Good to see you're finally awake," He said, sitting down on next to him on the couch, "I was worried you might have hurt yourself when you passed out."

Dean stared at the other man. He felt like he recognized him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was about to ask, then suddenly the rest of the night popped into his head; leaving the party and stumbling around campus, and then a bright light.

"We're soul mates?"

"Yeah," Castiel said awkwardly, "I wasn't sure who you were or where you lived, so I brought you back up to my room last night. I hope that's okay."

Dean smiled at that. The awkward way the other man spoke made him feel weird in his stomach; in a good way.

"I'm Dean," he said, "Dean Winchester."

"I'm Castiel Novak, but you can call me Cas if you want."


	3. talking

Dean and Castiel decided they wanted to get to know each other, so Benny left to go visit his girlfriend and give them some privacy. Cas changed into some real clothes and offered Dean some clothes. When the two of them were changed, they went back to the living room to talk.

"So," Dean said, starting the conversation, "You're obviously a college kid, what are you studying?"

"Aeronautics. Rockets and things like that. What about you?"

"Creative writing," Dean said. He blushed slightly, "I kinda suck at math and science."

"One of my sisters is the same way."

"One? How many do you have?"

Cas looked exasperated just thinking about it.

"I have five sisters, six brothers, three half-sisters, and four half-brothers," when he saw Dean's surprised expression he added, "I know. It's a pretty big family."

"Wow. Waiting on the bathroom must have been a nightmare."

"It was," he said, frowning slightly just thinking about it, "Do you have any siblings?"

"A younger brother, Sam. He's at law school right now. He's going to be a big lawyer someday with a wife and kids a big house and everything."

Cas could see Dean's face light up when he talked about his brother, and he got a weird yet pleasant felling in his stomach seeing the other boy like that. People said that their soul mates gave them butterflies all the time, and now he was finally figuring out what they meant by that.

"You must really love your brother."

"Yeah, I do."

After a moment, Dean started again. "So what kind of music do you like?"

"Pop and dubstep mostly."

Dean gave him a look that was bordering terrified.

"I'm guessing you have different tastes then."

"How can you listen to that stuff? It's like being punched in the face with a synthesizer."

"Well what do you listen to?"

"Real music," Dean said. Noticing the questioning look on Castiel's face, he added, "Classic rock, man."

Castiel rolled his eyes.

"What about movies?"

"I don't really watch movies," When he saw Dean's scared yet offended face again, he added, "I find it more entertaining to read a story rather than watch it."

"But movies are amazing! You had to of at least watch star wars, right?"

Cas shook his head and Dean just stared at him like he was an alien. What kind of person doesn't like Star Wars? And who listens to dubstep for that matter? He thought for a minute, trying to think of something to get them to a subject they probably had more in common on.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Read. Draw. Running is a hobby of mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why, what do you do for fun?"

"Parties. Sometimes hunting."

"Parties?" Cas said the word like it was almost foreign to him.

"Yeah, parties. Do you not go to parties?"

"Not usually. I'm not a fan of the whole drinking, sex, and drugs at three in the morning thing."

Dean blushed slightly.

"Is that why you passed out last night?"

"Maybe."

There was a long pause, and they both just stared awkwardly at their hands. They had practically no similar interests. After all, Dean's personality mostly consisted of drugs, sex, and drinking. Cas on the other hand hated social events and pretty much everything normal college students enjoyed. Could they make this relationship work if they're so different?


	4. party

The boys decided that they should probably try some of the other's interests if they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, which is why Castiel is currently sitting on a smelly couch in a loud and crowded basement. Dean was holding a red solo cup filled with something that smelled very strong and talking to the numerous people that would stop by them on the way back upstairs to the kitchen. At first, Cas had felt on the verge of an anxiety attack surrounded by so many people he didn't know under the influence of various substances, but Dean had taken his hand and for some reason he felt a lot better after that. Not comfortable exactly, but not really terrified either.

Cas checked his watch to see how long they had been there when a dark haired girl walked up to them.

"What's up Sparkle Tits?" She said, taking the plastic cup from Dean and downing the contents.

"Hey Meg," Dean replied.

"I heard you got soul mated," She said, sitting down on the arm of the couch, "Is that the lucky guy?"

She looked straight at Castiel, and he felt uncomfortable under her gaze. She looked like she was practically undressing him with her eyes.

When Dean nodded she said, "Would you and sex hair here be up for a three way?"

Castiel's eyes practically popped out of his head in shock. He was going to say something when Dean jumped in for him.

"No thanks, Meg."

"Well haven't you changed? What happened to the whole not wanting to be stuck with one person thing you used to preach?"

"People change."

Meg rolled her eyes at him.

"Well if you're gonna be like that I should probably go find Balthazar."

She walked off and Dean turned to Castiel. "Sorry about Meg. She's a bit of a whore and doesn't have a filter," He handed his cup to Cas, "Want some?"

Cas took sip of the drink and immediately wanted to spit it out, but he swallowed anyways. Dean noticed his disgusted face and took the drink back.

"What did she mean about not wanting one person thing?"

"Oh," Dean said, looking a little embarrassed "I used to be a bit of a whore too."

"What changed?"

"I don't know. Like, I've only known you for a day, but I don't really want to be with anyone else anymore."

Dean was blushing, and that made Cas smile. He might hate the whole partying thing, but at least he knew that Dean liked being his soul mate.


End file.
